


Follow my Commands

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kinktober 2019, Omorashi, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sonia wants to see Gundham desperate—and make him lose control.[Prompt: Watersports]





	Follow my Commands

“I would like you to be aware that, if anyone other than you asked this of me, I would refuse,” Gundham says. “However, I am always happy to please you, my Dark Lady.”

Sonia giggles, a blush patterning her pale cheeks. “Thank you, Gundham. You are very sweet.”

Currently, the pair sit inside Sonia’s cabin, the door locked and the blinds drawn to ensure total privacy. Sonia sits on her bed, wearing nothing but her favourite bra and panties. Gundham sits on his haunches on the floor, totally naked except for a towel around his waist. Even his Four Dark Devas aren’t here, leaving them totally alone.

Gundham shifts slightly, letting out a grunt of discomfort, and Sonia’s eyes widen. He’s been like this for the best part of an hour, but those grunts never fail to make her wet; he’s so desperate…

To be honest, she still can’t quite believe he agreed to this. She knows her boyfriend is actually rather submissive when it comes to sex, but she was certain he would refuse this request. But, no, he agreed, and Sonia kissed him hard.

His role is simple: sit on the floor until his bladder gets so full he can hold it no longer, and then tell Sonia. And she will straddle him and massage his bladder until he lets go, pissing over the both of them.

Grimacing, Gundham switches to sitting cross-legged. Sonia can see up his towel, but doesn’t comment on it. She’s more interested in his tense jaw and intense focus on his full bladder.

Eventually, after what feels like far too long, Gundham stares up at her, his face scarlet, and says, “My Dark Lady… I”—he groans, hunching forwards and trembling—“I have reached my limit.”

“I see,” Sonia says. She stands up and takes slow steps towards him. “Are you truly desperate, Gundham?”

“Uh…” He can’t quite meet her eyes, so adorably embarrassed. “I believe so.”

“Wonderful,” she says, standing right over him. And then Sonia drops into a crouch, straddling Gundham and giving him a gentle push until he takes the hint and lies on his back. He groans as he straightens his legs, and makes a full-on yelp when she sits across his hips. “Let us begin.”

And as Gundham lies there, Sonia places her hands on Gundham’s stomach and trails them down his abdomen. He shivers beneath her touch, and she smiles. Sonia removes the towel and realises she can actually see the bulge of his bladder beneath the skin. She grazes her fingertips across his skin, and Gundham hisses.

“I…”

“You do not have to hold on any longer, Gundham,” Sonia says. “You have done so well.”

And as she smiles, she presses down, applying firm pressure to his swollen bladder. Gundham cries out and then he’s pissing, his hot urine spilling all over them both as it pours out of him. And Sonia moans, amazed by how hot his face looks now he has finally let go.


End file.
